Their Real Father
by Willowsplash
Summary: Nightstone is devastated when the love of his life announces to him she is carrying another's kits. But when they find out their father is a murderer, she begs him to be her mate and father her kittens. But will someone find out the truth?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Hollyfeather watched Strongheart pad into the forest. He was so handsome. And strong, and loyal, and brave. She wanted to be his mate so _badly._ But he hardly noticed her!

She sighed and turned away. She felt a slight touch on her hindquarters. She spun around and stared into the amber eyes of Strongheart. Hollyfeather backed up in shock.

"Oh! Strongheart…" she mumbled.

"Hey, Hollyfeather. Why don't you take a walk with me?" he meowed, inclining her head to the forest. Hollyfeather leaned to the right and looked into the green leaves dappled with newleaf sunlight. She straightened and stared into his eyes. _His_ eyes. Slowly, she nodded and followed him into the forest.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nightstone wandered around the camp. He looked up as he heard pawsteps approach him. It was Hollyfeather. He blushed and looked at the ground. This was the cat he loved. She was beautiful, and strong.

"Hey, Nightstone, can you follow me?" Hollyfeather meowed. Her voice was cheerful- and hopeful. His heart fluttered in his chest.

"Uh- yeah… yeah! Sure," he stammered. She led him into the far corner of camp.

"I don't want us to be overheard," she meowed. His tail tip twitched. "Nightstone, I have big news. I' m pregnant!"

Nightstone's jaw fell open in surprise.

"You're… what?" he exclaimed.

"Quiet, please! Strongheart and I want to keep this a secret for now. But he agreed I could tell _you_ ," she meowed.

" _Strongheart_?" he meowed incredulously, "As in my _brother_?"

"Yes, of course! Isn't this great?" Nightstone looked at the ground. How silly of him to think she was coming over here to confess her love. Of course. No she-cats ever saw _him._ They only had eyes for his handsome, brave, brother.

"Oh… yes. It's wonderful," he meowed, forcing a purr. Hollyfeather let out a relieved sigh.

"Thank goodness! I wouldn't want you to be upset with me, or anything. Although I don't see why you would be!" She meowed. She got up and trotted away. Nightstone watched her pad off to Strongheart. She touched noses with him. His brother's tail slid down Hollyfeather's back and entwined with hers.

His teeth gritted. Rage and betrayal rattled his chest. How _could_ Strongheart? He knew how he felt about Hollyfeather. And to become mates with her? He slunk into the forest, ears down and tail drooping.

 **Three Moons Later**

The anger Nightstone once felt for his brother's betrayal was gone, replaced by a cold, hard, rock of misery that sat at the bottom of his stomach.

Hollyfeather's stomach had grown, but not enough to notice it unless you were looking for it.

Nightstone spent most of his time hunting, going on patrols, or more or less overworking himself. He was both avoiding Hollyfeather and his brother, and trying to get the issue out of his mind. Working seemed the only way possible, other than sleeping. And even when he slept, he sometimes dreamed about being the father of her kits, not Strongheart.

Nightstone sat at the edge of the creek that divided ThunderClan and WindClan. What he would give to be in his brother's paws right now. Strongheart had everything a Clan cat could want. A loyal, beautiful, mate, kits (if not now, at least soon), and the deputy role. Someday, Strong _heart_ would be _Strongstar_.

"N-Nightstone," a voice panted. Shocked, Nightstone jumped to his paws and spun around, fur bristling. It was Acornpaw.

"There's been an attack… on the… ShadowClan border patrol!" she panted, speaking between breaths.

"Who was on it?" Nightstone asked, his voice becoming authorized.

"I don't know…. Robinsong, Mudtail, Fernpaw, and… Hollyfeather… I think?" Acornpaw meowed, thinking hard. Nightstone took off for the ShadowClan border. He sprinted through trees and bushes and over logs. He reached the patrol and stopped in his tracks. A group of rogues battled Robinsong, Mudtail, Fernpaw, Strongheart, Grassclaw, and Hollyfeather. The she-cat battling Hollyfeather struck the mother to the ground.

The she-cat raised her paw to deliver the killing blow. Hollyfeather struggled to get away, but her extra weight slowed her.

"No!" Nightstone screeched. He bowled straight over the she-cat, knocking her to the ground. In his fury, he sliced the she-cat's fur until she screamed for mercy. He leapt off, allowed her a few seconds to retreat into the brush, and turned back to Hollyfeather.

His eyes widened. Strongheart loomed over his mate, claws outstretched and teeth bared. Hollyfeather's eyes were wide with confusion and fright.

"You weren't supposed to carry those kits. They are for another. I don't love you. And now you must die," he hissed quietly. Nightstone was frozen in place.

"S-Strongheart…. What are you doing?" Hollyfeather whimpered.

"Killing you," he whispered. Then he lunged.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Nightstone was jerked back to reality as he watched his brother prepare to kill the love of his life.

"No!" he screeched. He darted forward just as Strongheart lunged at Hollyfeather. His claws had barely touched the dark-furred she-cat when Nightstone bowled him off of her. He slammed his brother to the ground and pinned him down. The battle silenced as both Rogues _and_ ThunderClan cats watched the brothers fight.

" _What are you doing_?" Nightstone hissed quietly. Strongheart's eyes glinted.

"You won't kill me. I'm your brother," he meowed menacingly.

"Tell me I won't," Nightstone hissed. "Why did you try to kill your mate?"

"The kits she's bearing. They are for another," he growled, struggling to get away. Nightstone tightened his grip on his brother's shoulders.

"Who? Who are they for?" he growled.

"Frostbite," he said. The name was unfamiliar.

"A _rogue_?" Nightstone meowed. Strongheart nodded.

"She's beautiful. Much more than _her_ ," he growled, jerking his head at Hollyfeather, who was sprawled on the ground, breathing heavily.

"How _dare_ you!" he snarled, digging his claw's into Strongheart's shoulders and causing him to wince. "How dare you give her those kits and try to kill her. Why didn't you leave her be?"

"The kits? That was an accident. I got a bit carried away. As for leaving her alone? She's the prettiest she-cat in the Clan. And I'm the handsomest. It would be crazy if I didn't have a mate. She's the best candidate. But mine and Frostbite's kits are going to help us take over this pitiful Clan and rule the forest," Strongheart whispered.

The reality of his brother's plan sunk in.

"Kill me, Nightstone. Then we are alike. Crescentstar is on her last life. I took her latest, and threatened to take her last if she told anyone. You will be like me," Strongheart snarled. Nightstone raked his claws down his brother's stomach, listening to his grunts of pain. Then he stepped off.

"Leave the forest, Strongheart. Take Frostbite. And _don't_ come back," he growled. Strongheart stood and nodded at him.

"Thank you, brother," he meowed. Nightstone's eyes narrowed.

"Don't call me that. I am _not_ your brother," he roared. Strongheart turned and ran into the brush. The clearing was silent.

"Retreat," the leader of the ambush meowed quietly. The remaining Rogue cats bolted into the shrubbery and disappeared.

"ThunderClan, back to camp," Robinsong meowed. She turned to help Hollyfeather, but Nightstone got there first.

"I've got her," he meowed, his eyes fixed on the half-dead she-cat. Robinsong nodded and followed Grassclaw, Mudtail, and Fernpaw in the direction of camp.

Nightstone sat down next to Hollyfeather and placed his tail tip on her barely moving belly.

"Hollyfeather," he murmured. She grunted and flinched away from his touch.

"I heard. I heard what he said. All of it," she meowed. The pain in her voice was thick. "I loved him. I gave him my heart."

"I know. He fooled everyone. But he's gone now. For good. You're safe," he meowed. He felt her stiffen.

"I don't want him to be gone. I love him!" she growled. She heaved herself up and began to waddle in the direction the other cats had gone.

"Hollyfeather," he mumbled, jumping up and padding after her. She brushed up against her so she could lean on him, but she jerked away.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. Nightstone was frozen in shock. He watched her pad slowly off into the trees towards camp. He sat down. The bushes rustled behind him and Nightstone turned. A beautiful tortoiseshell she-cat was standing behind him.

"Who are you?" he meowed.

"My name does not matter," she meowed. "I am here to tell you something." Nightstone shifted on his haunches.

"Are you from StarClan?" he meowed. The she-cat nodded.

"So I'm dreaming?"

"Not necessarily. The kits she will bear. They are important to this forest. If the Clan knows the truth they will shun them. You cannot let this happen," she meowed, coming to sit next to him. Nightstone looked at her.

"How can I stop it? They will ask questions. And if she says they are half-Clan or the kits of a rogue, they will still be shunned," Nightstone meowed. She blinked once slowly.

"There is a way," she meowed. Then she began to fade away.

"Wait!" he cried. "I don't know how!"  
"It will come to you, Nightstone. You will not have to look far," she meowed, her voice fading with her body. Soon, all that was left of her was a sweet scent in the air. He stood, his tail drooping.

 _Great. Now I'm seeing things._ He headed back to camp, where the Clan was gathered around the ambush cats as they told the story.

"Nightstone!" Jayberry meowed, rushing up to him. She covered his chest fur in licks. He didn't even try to move away from the small silver she-cat.

"I was so worried about you!" she purred, rubbing against him.

"Where's Hollyfeather?" he meowed. She looked crestfallen, but Nightstone didn't notice.

"I-in Silverday's den," she meowed quietly, backing away. Nightstone nodded at her. He padded off towards the medicine cat's den. Hollyfeather was lying in a moss nest, the small gray medicine cat hunched over her.

"Hollyfeather?" he meowed nervously. She turned her head to stare at him, her big green eyes filled with grief, confusion, and sadness.

"Nightstone…" she murmured. He rushed to her side.

"I'm here, Hollyfeather. I'm here," he whispered. She nuzzled his cheek, her eyes closed. All of her movements were slow.

"I'm sorry, Nightstone," she whispered.

"It's okay, Hollyfeather. Just relax," he meowed. Silverday applied poultice to her stomach. Her paws rested on Hollyfeather's side. She jerked back, her eyes wide.

"H-Hollyfeather!" she exclaimed. "How long have you known?" Hollyfeather dipped her head.

"About three and a half moons," she meowed.

"Whose are they?" Silverday meowed. She recoiled quickly. "I-I don't mean to pry," the young cat stammered. Hollyfeather looked around desperately. Her eyes settled on Nightstone.

"Nightstone's," she meowed quickly. Nightstone's eyes widened in shock. Hollyfeather's eyes were pleading. Silverday purred.

"I always thought you two would look good together," Silverday meowed happily. She turned and went to get more herbs. Nightstone turned to Hollyfeather for an explanation. She looked ta him and then at her belly, her tail stroking her stomach fur.

"Nobody can know that they're the kits of a traitor. Please, Nightstone," she whispered. Nightstone nodded.

"Yes Hollyfeather, I'll be your kits' father," he murmured.

 **Who do you think Nightstone should ACTUALLY love? The always loyal Jayberry or his first love and heartbreak Hollyfeather? Need to know more about Jayberry first? Check out my other story Daybreak! Thanks for reading; I love to hear your comments!**


End file.
